Hi Hyou Unit
The HI Hyou Unit/Fei Biao Force is a 1,000-man unit led by Gaku Rai. They first served in the Duke Hyou Army then joined the Hi Shin Unit. The unit consists of 500 remnants of Duke Hyou's Army, and 500 soldiers in the Hi Shin Unit. Flag Achievements *Defeating Wei Fire Dragons. History At some point in his life, Gaku Rai joined the Qin Military and managed to climb the ranks to reach that of the 1000-man Commander. Serving under Duke Hyou, Gaku Rai and his unit must have spent most of their life fighting across the Qin borders. Story Coalition Invasion Arc Battle of Kankoku Pass Gaku Rai joined his lord to defend Qin from the coalition invasion. Along with the Duke Hyou Army, he was stationed to the far right during the Battle of Kankoku Pass and he was among those who initiated the war, under the Duke's order. At one point Duke Hyou's army was cornered by Kei Sha and it was then when Shin used his instincts to lead them out of the enemy general's trap. With that move, Shin gained Gaku Rai's respect. Battle of Sai When Duke Hyou followed Ri Boku inside Bu Pass, Gaku Rai was one of the soldiers who joined him. After his lord's death, he escaped the Zhao enemies, along with the Hi Shin Unit, and managed to safely reach the city of Sai. During the siege of the city by the Ri Boku Army, Gaku Rai and the rest of the remnants of the Duke Hyou Army were appointed guardians of the eastern wall, under the command of Heki. Despite being fiercely raided by the Zhao soldiers, the elite Duke Hyou Army members fought valiantly to avenge their master and managed to repel their enemies. Coalition Invasion Aftermath After the Coalition Army's invasion of Qin, and since Duke Hyou was dead, he and 500 other remnants of his army, joined the 3000 man Hi Shin Unit. Although the war was over, the Hi Shin Unit was sent to the eastern borders of Qin, in the Kaisou region, in order to secure the area from the remnants of the enemy and help restore the villages. Gaku Rai joined the expedition as a new member of the unit. He was seen talking with Shin and the others, explaining the way his former comrades felt about Shin and that there was no real reason behind his joining Shin's unit, as most of Duke Hyou's men were jealous of him. Soon, they proceeded to engage the Wei soldier's camp, which was dangerously close to Hei Village. After completing the task with relative ease, they returned to the village to taste the delicious food already prepared and continue their casual chat. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc They were tasked to synchronize with the Kyou Kai Unit's movements. Koku You Campaign Arc He was stationed on Shin's rear when they tried to lure Ba Tei into attacking them while En crossed the river. They were later placed at the front when the Kei Sha Army assaulted them as Kei Sha's patience had snapped. Western Zhao Invasion Arc They were charged with initially attacking Retsubi. Later they were shown alongside the rest of the unit, attacking Gyou’un's position. Personnel Reporting to: Leader: Lieutenant & Commanders: Soldiers: Gallery Category:Unit Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Groups Category:Military Category:Qin